


Scott and Tessa Drabbles

by beckyemma96



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyemma96/pseuds/beckyemma96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random drabbles I write occasionally, ideas from here or there, will be updating sporadically, no continuity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me which ones you want me to write the most

question list by dubblebubble from tumblr

1:when you have cereal, do you have more milk than cereal or more cereal than milk?  
2:do you like the feeling of cold air on your cheeks on a wintery day?  
3:what random objects do you use to bookmark your books?  
4:how do you take your coffee/tea?  
5:are you self-conscious of your smile?  
6:do you keep plants?  
7:do you name your plants?  
8:what artistic medium do you use to express your feelings?  
9:do you like singing/humming to yourself?  
10:do you sleep on your back, side, or stomach?  
11:what's an inner joke you have with your friends?  
12:what's your favorite planet?  
13:what's something that made you smile today?  
14:if you were to live with your best friend in an old flat in a big city, what would it look like?  
15:go google a weird space fact and tell us what it is!  
16:what's your favorite pasta dish?  
17:what color do you really want to dye your hair?  
18:tell us about something dumb/funny you did that has since gone down in history between you and your friends and is always brought up.  
19:do you keep a journal? what do you write/draw/ in it?  
20:what's your favorite eye color?  
21:talk about your favorite bag, the one that's been to hell and back with you and that you love to pieces.  
22:are you a morning person?  
23:what's your favorite thing to do on lazy days where you have 0 obligations?  
24:is there someone out there you would trust with every single one of your secrets?  
25:what's the weirdest place you've ever broken into?  
26:what are the shoes you've had for forever and wear with every single outfit?  
27:what's your favorite bubblegum flavor?  
28:sunrise or sunset?  
29:what's something really cute that one of your friends does and is totally endearing?  
30:think of it: have you ever been truly scared?  
31:what is your opinion of socks? do you like wearing weird socks? do you sleep with socks? do you confine yourself to white sock hell? really, just talk about socks.  
32:tell us a story of something that happened to you after 3AM when you were with friends.  
33:what's your fave pastry?  
34:tell us about the stuffed animal you kept as a kid. what is it called? what does it look like? do you still keep it?  
35:do you like stationary and pretty pens and so on? do you use them often?  
36:which band's sound would fit your mood right now?  
37:do you like keeping your room messy or clean?  
38:tell us about your pet peeves!  
39:what color do you wear the most?  
40:think of a piece of jewelry you own: what's it's story? does it have any meaning to you?  
41:what's the last book you remember really, really loving?  
42:do you have a favorite coffee shop? describe it!  
43:who was the last person you gazed at the stars with?  
44:when was the last time you remember feeling completely serene and at peace with everything?  
45:do you trust your instincts a lot?  
46:tell us the worst pun you can think of.  
47:what food do you think should be banned from the universe?  
48:what was your biggest fear as a kid? is it the same today?  
49:do you like buying CDs and records? what was the last one you bought?  
50:what's an odd thing you collect?  
51:think of a person. what song do you associate with them?  
52:what are your favorite memes of the year so far?  
53:have you ever watched the rocky horror picture show? heathers? beetlejuice? pulp fiction? what do you think of them?  
54:who's the last person you saw with a true look of sadness on their face?  
55:what's the most dramatic thing you've ever done to prove a point?  
56:what are some things you find endearing in people?  
57:go listen to bohemian rhapsody. how did it make you feel? did you dramatically reenact the lyrics?  
58:who's the wine mom and who's the vodka aunt in your group of friends? why?  
59:what's your favorite myth?  
60:do you like poetry? what are some of your faves?  
61:what's the stupidest gift you've ever given? the stupidest one you've ever received?  
62:do you drink juice in the morning? which kind?  
63:are you fussy about your books and music? do you keep them meticulously organized or kinda leave them be?  
64:what color is the sky where you are right now?  
65:is there anyone you haven't seen in a long time who you'd love to hang out with?  
66:what would your ideal flower crown look like?  
67:how do gloomy days where the sky is dark and the world is misty make you feel?  
68:what's winter like where you live?  
69:what are your favorite board games?  
70:have you ever used a ouija board?  
71:what's your favorite kind of tea?  
72:are you a person who needs to note everything down or else you'll forget it?  
73:what are some of your worst habits?  
74:describe a good friend of yours without using their name or gendered pronouns.  
75:tell us about your pets!  
76:is there anything you should be doing right now but aren't?  
77:pink or yellow lemonade?  
78:are you in the minion hateclub or fanclub?  
79:what's one of the cutest things someone has ever done for you?  
80:what color are your bedroom walls? did you choose that color? if so, why?  
81:describe one of your friend's eyes using the most abstract imagery you can think of.  
82:are/were you good in school?  
83:what's some of your favorite album art?  
84:are you planning on getting tattoos? which ones?  
85:do you read comics? what are your faves?  
86:do you like concept albums? which ones?  
87:what are some movies you think everyone should watch at least once in their lives?  
88:are there any artistic movements you particularly enjoy?  
89:are you close to your parents?  
90:talk about your one of you favorite cities.  
91:where do you plan on traveling this year?  
92:are you a person who drowns their pasta in cheese or a person who barely sprinkles a pinch?  
93:what's the hairstyle you wear the most?  
94:who was the last person you know to have a birthday?  
95:what are your plans for this weekend?  
96:do you install your computer updates really quickly or do you procrastinate on them a lot?  
97:myer briggs type, zodiac sign, and hogwarts house?  
98:when's the last time you went hiking? did you enjoy it?  
99:list some songs that resonate to your soul whenever you hear them.  
100:if you were presented with two buttons, one that allows you to go 5 years into the past, the other 5 years into the future, which one would you press? why?


	2. Chapter 2

After an already exhausting morning of rehearsing programs, the gym and ballet class Scott and Tessa were understandably crabby that morning walking to school. Tessa was almost falling asleep on Scott’s arm as they walked towards the entrance, and he had to shake her awake because he was sure that carrying her into school would gather some strange looks and probably a lot of worry. After all normal thirteen years old are just not that tired at nine in the morning, then again Scott and Tessa weren’t normal teenagers.  
Competitive ice dance was no joke, and with their Olympic intentions, intensive training was unfortunately a must, however not many people at school were really aware of what they did or how athletic it was. It wasn’t uncommon for Scott to get harsh comments about his “dancing” but what would they know and he did have a good set of friends at school.  
That afternoon was the grade 7 and grade 9 combined trip to the local rink, which also happened to be their practise rink, for an hours skating lesson and a two hour free skate around the rink. As a small high school the rink actually wouldn’t be that busy and not everyone would stay on the ice after the lesson as quite a few people either didn’t know how to skate or didn’t like it.  
Scott told Tessa he would meet her by the entrance so that they could walk to the rink together, Tessa was looking forward to it he could tell. She had that gleam in her eyes, they didn’t get a huge amount of time to just free skate anymore, every practise was geared towards winning, understandably so unfortunately that meant that Tessa just didn’t get the opportunity to just play around anymore. She had woken up a bit more when Scott had mentioned the trip and she bounced around him giggling, asking if they could maybe lay around with that lift that they had come up with.  
He looked at her suspiciously and said  
“You know we aren’t really meant to do anything without someone there to catch you in case something goes wrong.”  
“Oh Scott, you are such a worry wort, you have never even come close to dropping me and you won’t. It’ll be fun, that and I may want to show this girl, who’s a complete and utter bitch by the way, that I am a competitive skater and that I’m way better than her.”  
What she didn’t mention was that she had watched the girl flirt heavily with Scott and she was perhaps more than a little bit jealous.  
“Oh Tess come on, really?”  
“Yes Scott, pleaaase this is important to me??”  
“Fine, just this once, and I’m never going to live this down but that new lift should be fun if we can get it to work.”  
She grinned up at him and pulled him down into a hug before running off in the direction of her locker to start the rest of her day.  
They hadn’t filled in the forms to state their skating ability as the school knew that they skated at a competitive level so that they could get out for competition days. So when they had gotten to the rink they had been put in the beginners group by mistake, Scott had taken one look at the list and had laughed and pulled him and Tessa off to the side with the teens waiting for the senior levels class. Everyone was watching him thinking that he was gonna make a fool out of him and Tessa but Scott knew what these classes involved and even the senior level wouldn’t present any real challenge.  
Unfortunately the instructor for the senior level was new and didn’t know them and voiced his “worry” about their ability. Scott promised they would have no issue as they set there and rapidly laced their skates up. Taking hold of Tessa’s hand he pulled her towards the barrier as they started to stretch out, the others all gave them weird looks and one student even asked the instructor if they should be doing that. The instructor just stuttered that they should all get on the ice and skate about a bit to warm up.  
Most of the others were just in the plastic skates provided by the rink but Tessa and Scott’s skate had guards of them and when they did take them off they revealed the toe picks and the sharp blades. Gliding out on the ice doing they began their regular warm up admittedly on a smaller section of ice than they were used to but large enough to get the job done.  
About half way through the session one of their coaches exited their offices saw Tessa and Scott and called them over. The other students watched them but were trying to concentrate on the instructor. They both leaned across the boards and gave the prerequisite hugs and explained their presence in the rink.  
“Why didn’t you let me know you could have been having extra training.”  
“We’re here for another 2 and a half hours yet and we were planning on staying after anyway.”  
“Alright then go get into your practise clothes and we’ll do some off ice prep over on the mats and yes Tessa we can see if that new lift is a good idea.”  
Tessa bounced off the ice smiling back at Scott as he went to explain to their instructor.  
For the next half an hour a lot of students stopped concentrating in favour of watching what was going on the mats. Finally the instructors gave up and asked their coach about a performance. Tessa bounced up and said she would love to and after a long suffering sigh Scott agreed as well, but said that they would need the ice for a good 15 minutes to warm up.  
As the students poured off the ice and up into the stands, Tessa and Scott practised some of the trickier parts of their performance as they were going to do their OD which was proving to be particularly tricky this season. The students then watched as art was produced on the ice creating a beautiful story. As they finished and bowed Tessa glanced up into the stands and wanted to laugh hysterically at the bitches face. Scott pinched her side and gave her a warning look and she recomposed herself although she did allow herself a little giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

10: do you sleep on your back, side, or stomach?  
Ever since she can remember Scott has slept on his stomach, even if he’s ill. Sprawled out, even if she’s in the bed with him, she would wake up and tease him for his starfish ways, get out of bed and carry on with her day.

The 1st time it had happened she was only 9 and Alma had announced at the weekly Virtue Moir family dinner that she couldn’t get Scott to London that week for the early morning handoff as Joe had a business trip. Of course Kate said,  
“Of course he can stay for the week, he can stay in with Tessa, and they may even get a bit of a lie in.”  
They had bounced about at the thought of a week-long sleepover, how cool would that be and her first sleepover too, with a boy!!!  
All her friends would giggle and scream about the cooties but she knew better than that. In fact she knew Scott better than she knew anybody and they had only been skating together for two years.  
However when she woke up, pinned beneath Scott’s surprisingly heavy arm, all the prepping for their first lift must be working, because she couldn’t get free. His arm was wrapped around his middle and she was pulled tight to him, she woke to a flash of her mum’s camera. She didn’t know it then but that picture would hang around for many years to come, in multiple photo albums and on multiple walls in multiple houses. 

13 years later 

That night sat in bed after the compulsory dance she began to think of all the things that could go wrong in their OD tomorrow. It was the Olympics, nothing could go wrong. They had to win she didn’t think she could face it if she disappointed Canada. 

Then she began hyperventilating, not wanting to disturb her roommate that she only vaguely knew she texted Scott.  
“Scott, I need you, I’m freaking out and I can’t stop. Help me.”  
“Outside, our bench, 5 minutes.”  
Thank god, she made herself a little more presentable, with socks and a hoodie and crept out.  
She saw Scott and what was left of her self-control disappeared and she broke down falling into his arms.  
“Tutu, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”  
“I started to think about all the thi things that could go wrong, and then I I started to pa pan panic and now I can’t st stop.”  
Feeling safe with Scott, she let him calm her down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as his hands tangled in her hair feeling her calm down.  
“It’s you and me out there Tutu, trust in us and our training. Our programs are great and we will win because I believe in us and most of all I believe in you”  
“I believe in you to”, she smiled against his neck and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.  
“My roommate hasn’t returned tonight and probably won’t, at least not before we have to wake up to leave. Why don’t you come and sleep with me?”  
She knew that they would both sleep better together than apart so she agreed and took the hand he offered.  
Once again, just like normal, she woke up to a blaring alarm and found herself unable to turn it off because she was pinned to Scott who she had learnt no matter what would not let her go. So she settled on poking and shouting “Scott wake up and turn that thing off.”  
“T, honey, turn that infernal thing off before it wakes the kids.”  
“Pardon!! Scott, Scott, what did you just say?!?!”

He pushed himself bolt upright as he realised what he had just said. Blushing heavily he turned the alarm off.  
She smiled, kissed his cheek and said,  
“Not yet, come on, we better get to the rink if we went that medal”.


	4. Chapter 4

4: how do you take your coffee/tea?

She knew she had really lucked out with her partner; he had brought her a cup of tea every day of practise that she could remember starting when she was about 11 and they were still carpooling to Waterloo together.   
She had never figured out how he had found out the way she liked her tea, but he had never gotten it wrong, it was always exactly like she wanted it. Her mum had always woken her up with a mug of warm tea to warm her up in the mornings but she no longer bothered because they had to get up so early. Scott had realised it had bothered her and had found a way to fix it. That’s what made her love him; she honestly thought he would move mountains for her if he had to.   
He’d even bought her a pink floral travel mug that he appeared with every morning even on none skating days when they would carpool to school and when she finished he would take it back again for the next day.

He did it for the smile he got, that sleep deprived smile that she just had for him that made him feel special. He would put with whatever he had to for that smile, the teasing from his brothers, the knowing smiles from his mum and dad and Tessa’s parents, even the downright almost bullying from the boys at school. No Scott knew that he would be forever bound to making sure he always got that smile from Tessa and he would devote his life if that is what it would take.


	5. Inexplicably linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be more in this but I'm unsure let me know if you would like this to become it's own story, Enjoy xx

54 : who's the last person you saw with a true look of sadness on their face?

**The lady at the store**

I think it would have had to have been that girl at the grocery store, I’d already been there for what felt like hours but it was a good chance to get away from the kids.

There was this beautiful girl at the other end of the aisle, she was ever so pale and looked to be in pain, kept rubbing her stomach, but I didn’t want to pry.

She stopped to answer her phone; she seemed perfectly to answer whom-ever it was on the other end. I don’t know what was said to her but I’ve never seen such a look of pure despair on someone’s face before. I’ll never know what happened to that poor girl because she dropped her basket and ran out of the store before I could offer my help.

**Hospital Receptionist**

As a receptionist for the trauma centre you’d think I’d see it several times a day but a true look of sadness is surprisingly rare. People have this unfailing faith that the hospital can save anyone.

But this morning there was this girl who looked dead inside already, so pale I thought she should have been the patient not the visitor. She asked no begged really for the location of Scott Moir and his family whom I recognised as a trauma patient who had been brought in a few hours before.

Poor thing couldn’t tell her much but I did point her in the right direction, I send my prayers to her and that family.

**Alma Moir**

Tessa and Scott had always been inexplicably linked, for a good 15 years or so of their 19 year partnership. So she hadn’t been surprised to see a girl who was barely holding it together when Tessa came to a stop in front of the family asking immediately if we had any news of him.

When Danny, bless him, told her they hadn’t heard anything since they had rushed him into surgery she collapsed to the floor and broke down into what basically amounts to hysterics clutching at her stomach. I don’t think I’ve ever heard such a visceral sound of complete and utter misery.

I watched hopelessly as she fell apart in front of us as my youngest fought for his life somewhere in the hospital we were in.

**Danny Moir**

I was almost surprised when Tessa actually reached the floor. I then faced the gut wrenching realisation that was because Scott has always been there to catch her before.

Dad gathered her up off the floor as a Doctor appeared and asked if this was everyone for Scott Moir. When mum assured him this was it he explained that he was out of surgery but not entirely out of danger, his heart rate was still low and had yet to wake up from surgery.

We watched as Tessa pulled herself out of Dads arms and asked if she could please be with him. She could feel him hurting, she explained as we all looked on wondering whether the stress was just too much for her. Her face was the very image of anguish as she clutched at her stomach. Muttering to herself about how she could feel it but it would get better if they could be together.

Mum explained their unique situation, the trauma doc seemed to be looking at her with something akin to understanding and took them to Scott.

We had all conveniently forgotten about Scott’s current girlfriend Jane. She certainly suited her name, quite plain Jane, a vague resemblance to Tessa and Jesus he must have been really scraping the bottom of the Tessa look-a-like barrel this time. Her reaction didn't even compare to Tessa’s, and her reaction to her breakdown wasn't in the least bit surprising. “They really love each other don’t they?”


End file.
